SallyJones1998 Gets In Dead Meat
SallyJones1998 Gets In Dead Meat was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by RedAndGreenPenguin. Plot Mrs. Cheerfields hosts a Ready Set Learn behavior card day when each child receives a card that has a picture of a certain character from a Ready Set Learn show that aired on TLC in the late 1990's, with guests Jenny, vicky, Tiff and Ako. SallyJones1998 gets a Scrap (from The Big Garage) card, leading to her getting in dead meat and expulsion. At home, she gets grounded by the Save-Ums and gets no more childish shows. Transcript see a classroom with no desks and all the preschoolers are sitting down Mrs. Cheerfields: "Okay kids. Guess what day it is!" SallyJones1998: "I hope it's not another stupid behavior card day!" Mrs. Cheerfields: "You said that, SallyJones1998. We will have a Ready Set Learn behavior card day. But first, we will introduce the special guests who will explain and pass out the cards. Their names are Tiff, Ako, fry and leela's little girl, and jenny and vicky and we have a special guest, ford pines." Ako: "Good morning, boys and girls. My name is Ako and this is Tiff, vicky, Jenny and ford." Tiff: "We are gonna talk about each card you get." Ako: "Each card has a picture of a nephew from a Ready Set Learn TV show Vicky: that was aired on TLC in the late 90s." Tiff: "Something good or bad will happen to you depending on the card you have. Ford pines: It's like Chutes and Ladders. Ladders lead to good, and chutes lead to bad." Ako: "Let's start with the Salty from Salty's Lighthouse card." Tiff: "If you get that card, guess what. You will get a one year break and you will be in first grade after your break. Ford pines: You will also get some Jumpstart cd roms, some Fisher Price cd roms, and the Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park cd rom." Ako: "Next up, it was Zoobles from Zoobilee Zoo!" Tiff: "That card means you did an awesome job Exoskin: and you will get a Toys R Us gift card and a basket filled with goodies." Ako: "The third one on our list is London from The Big Garage." Tiff: "If your card has London on it, you will receive Barneys Great Adventure, my favorite movie on DVD because you did a great job." Ako: "Ella Acapella from Skinnamarink TV is up next!" Tiff: "You will earn The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Ako's favorite movie on DVD if you get that card." Ako: "This is the in-the-middle card. Ford: It is the Nini from Nini's Treehouse Card." Tiff: "If your card is that, then nothing will happen Vicky: and you have to stay here." Ako: "You will only be in a tiny bit of trouble, if you have the Snuffy from Jay Jay The Jet Plane card." Tiff: "That means at the end of the day, Mrs. Cheerfields will have a talk with you on how you can do better next time." Ako: "Watch out, my friends, if you get the Fishy from Pappyland card." Ford pines: "If you receive that card, you will lose half of your recess time." Ako: "right, Let's hope that none of you get Willie from Kitty Cats, for freedom." Tiff: "Because if you have that card, you will lose the entire recess period and you won't be allowed to use the computer and we mean it." Ako: "Don't get the Holler from David the Gnome card either, or else the capri sun orange juice from the advert says we said no celebrities!" Tiff: "That means you will be suspended from preschool for a week!" Ako: "Now please keep your eyes on this card. Vicky: This is very bad Exoskin: You don't want to get a Scrap from The Big Garage card." Tiff: "If you get that card, you're in dead meat Ford pines: and you will be kicked out of the preschool forever!" Ako: "So for now, we will hand you the cards." has their cards Roobear: "Oh boy! I have Salty!" Laura: "Me too! That means we get some Jumpstart cd roms, some Fisher Price cd roms, and the Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park cd rom." Tiff: "Roobear and Laura, you used your brain and helped other kids in need! Exoskin: You shared your stuff with other students! Vicky: Have fun at 1st grade! Ford pines: Go to the principal's office and make her proud!" and Laura leave Baxter: "Hooray! Benny, Penny, Betsy, and I got Zoobles!" Benny: "That means we will get a gift card for Toys R Us!" Penny: "And we will get a basket of goodies too!" Betsy: "And we will also get some Leapfrog plush toys." Vicky: "Nice work Baxter, Benny, Penny, and Betsy! You will just have a basket of goodies for you kids to share. Exoskin: Same here, I always had a gift card from Toys R Us and a basket of goodies too share with, Brad, tuck and sheldon, they were so nice to me Ako: Please head to the principal's office. and his friends leave Blue: "All right! Pink, Yellow, and I got London!" Yellow: "That means we get Barneys Great Adventure on DVD." Pink: "And we could get to watch it." Tiff: "Great job! You each get Barneys Great Adventure on DVD. Exoskin: You kids can now make your way to the principal's office! Yellow, and Pink leave Sophie: "Yeah! Peanut, Jelly, Baby Butter, and I have Ella Acapella!" Peanut: "We are the best!" Jelly: "That was great!" Baby Butter: "Me wike it!" Ako: "That will earn the both of you The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD. Go to the principal's office to get it!" Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter leave Ivy: "A Nini card. I can do better." Tiff: "Okay Ivy. Sit back down." sits down Kate: "Oh no! I got Snuffy!" Lucy: "So do I." Ako: "I'm sorry about the dings, Lucy and Kate. But the reason why you got that is because you crashed into some things. Now go to the principal's office and she will let you know." and Kate leave Angelica: "Uh oh! I got Fishy." Ford pines: "Let me tell you why Angelica. You refused to share and caused fights and you refused to leave me alone, You will lose half of your recess time and you have to do written work instead. Now go to the principal's office and oh, before you go, I have to tell you, Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-T-E-R-R-I-F-I-C, you are not terrific." leaves DW: "This is stupid! A Willie card? Give me a break!" Exoskin: "That's because you acted spoiled when things didn't go your way, because you lost the entire recess, and you are not allowed to go on the computer, Please go to Principal Wendy's office, before you go, ford pines needs to say to you from the Simpsons episode Lisa the vegetarian." Ford pines: Lisa, you ruined my barbecue! I demand you to apologize that second I never ever apologizing because I was standing up for a just cause, and you are wrong wrong wrong! now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to my room that's it! go to your room! Marge, since i'm not talking to Lisa Would you please ask her to pass me the syrup please pass your father the syrup Lisa bart, tell dad i'll only pass the syrup, but won't be used in any meat products your dunking your sausages in your syrup homeboy marge, tell bart I just want to drink a nice glass of syrup like I do every morning tell him yourself, your ignoring Lisa, not bart bart, thank your mother for pointing that out homer, your not talking to me, and secondly I heard what you said Lisa, tell your mother to get off my case erm dad, lisa's the one your not talking to bart, go to your room why don't you just eat him, dad? I don't need any serring suggestions from you, YOU BARBECUE WRECKING NO NOTHING AT ALL THAT'S IT! I CAN'T LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH THIS PERISTORIC CARNIVORE! I AM OUT OF HERE! THAT'S IT! GO TO YOUR ROOM! leaves Kiera: "Oh no! I got a Holler card!" Tiff: "Thats right Kiera. You will be suspended for a week. You kept throwing tantrums and refused to share constantly. You also broke other childrens toys! Now go straight to the principal's office!" leaves SallyJones1998: "Um, I got Scrap, can I have another chance, pretty please?" Cheerfields, Peanut, Jelly, and Laura all become shocked as the dramatic sound effect plays. Then we start hearing Action as the screen turns red Ako: (In Kidaroo voice) "ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE, SALLY JONES!! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT!!" Tiff: (in Scary voice) "I AGREE WITH AKO!! Vicky: (in Veena voice) YOU GOT THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE VERY RUDE, CUT PRESCHOOL TO RIP OFF STUFF ON THE COMPUTER, INTERRUPTED CLASS, GOT PRESCHOOL UNDER A LOCKDOWN AND MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF THE SAVE-UMS!! Ford pines: (in Scary voice) GO, TO, THE, PRINCIPALS, OFFICE!!" Exoskin: (in Scary voice) "AND WE FREAKING MEAN IT!!" runs away crying and sobbing to: The principal's office Principal Wilt: "oh no, not SallyJones1998, why are you here in my office this time and why! are! you! crying! and! sobbing!?" SallyJones1998: "I got Scrap, so i got in dead meat!" Principal Wilt: (in Brian voice) "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, SALLYJONES1998, THIS IS VERY UNACCEPTABLE!! YOU ARE EXPELLED!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL GROW LARGE!!" runs away crying and sobbing Save-Ums with flames in scary voices Save-Ums: (do 2002-2003 Godzilla roars) SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES SALLY JONES! GET...OVER...HERE...RIGHT...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!! to: At home Noodle: "SallyJones1998, we can't believe it you got in dead meat for bad actions you've ever done." Custard: "So this means you are grounded for a million milleniums!" Ka-Chung: "No more childish shows for you! You could only watch primetime shows and cartoons!" Jazzi: "Also, you're banned from my TV show which is The Save-Ums!" B.B. Jammies: "Agweed!" (Translation: "Agreed!") Foo: "You would listen to Enrique, Usher, Lil Wayne, Jennifer Lopez, Rihanna, Edward Maya and more music not childish! Now go to your room!" runs away crying and sobbing Category:Grounded Stuff